XJapan à Fort Boyard
by Valir
Summary: OS. Le titre en dit assez long je pense !   " Délire à prendre au troisième degré !


**X-Japan à Fort Boyard.**

**Je préfère le dire tout de suite : j'ai pris de grosses libertés avec les règles et le déroulement de l'émission. Les blagues les plus courtes étant les meilleures, j'ai préféré ne pas risquer la fic à chapitres qu'il m'aurait fallu faire si j'avais voulu suivre le déroulement exact de Fort Boyard. Au sujet des épreuves, je me base sur l'ancienne mouture de l'émission, sans toutes ces nouvelles épreuves technologiques qui sont apparues cette année. Bonne lecture ! **

*** Début de fic à lire avec le générique de Fort Boyard en tête.***

Comme tous les ans lorsque les beaux jours revenaient, le vieux fort recevait une équipe de télé et une poignée de célébrités plus ou moins douées de leurs pieds et de leurs mains pour affronter le fort au nom de la Bonne Cause.

Pour le présentateur, c'était un évènement : X-Japan au complet dans Fort Boyard ! L'audience allait atteindre des sommets ! C'est en se frottant presque les mains qu'il les attendait pour commencer les épreuves.

*** Bruit de cavalcade à travers le fort. Sourire du présentateur qui s'adresse à la caméra : ***

**- **Et voici nos courageux candidats** !**

*** Dans les couloirs ***

**Yoshiki : **Toshi, tu devrais enlever tes lunettes de soleil, il fait assez sombre comme ça dans ces couloirs moyenâgeux !

**BABAM !**

**Yoshiki : **Ah ben voilà, c'est gagné !

**Toshi : **J'ai raté une maaaaaaaarche !

Une grosse goutte de sueur se forma sur la tempe du présentateur à la pensée que les micros des cinq zigotos étaient branchés et que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant lui l'un après l'autre :

- Yoshiki desu !** * tripote une mèche de cheveux* **

- Toshi desu !** * boitille ***

- Heath desu *** sobre***

- Sugizo desu** * prend la pose.***

**Présentateur : **Euh…vous n'êtes pas cinq normalement ?

**Yoshiki : **Et merde, on a perdu Pata !

Ledit Pata arriva cinq bonnes minutes après, tiré par chaque bras par Hyde et Kyo, les deux nains muets et gardiens du fort. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Pensez donc : on l'avait réveillé à sept heures du matin et Yoshiki l'avait privé de son whisky-café en hurlant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le tournage ! Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le reste du groupe, il s'affala le moins élégamment du monde, dos au mur.

**Yoshiki * poing sur les hanches *** Non mais franchement, tu pourrais monter un peu plus d'enthousiasme pour cette mission ! On est là pour aider les victimes du tsunami j'te signale !

**Pata * marmonne dans sa barbe qu'il a eue la flemme de raser *** 'pouvait pas leur envoyer un chèque non ?

Le présentateur se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son émission tout en sentant qu'elle commençait déjà à lui échapper.

- Sugizo, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez choisi d'aider cette association ?

**Sugizo * redresse la tête, avance la jambe, incline le bassin, met une main sur sa hanche, ferme un oeil et fait le signe de Spock * **Aider les victimes était très important pour moi. J'ai participé à un programme de volontariat pour aller déblayer les zones dévastées. C'était très enrichissant, j'ai pris plein de photos (de moi surtout, le masque me va si bien !) J'étais si content lorsque nous avons trouvé des crustacés qui avaient survécu à la vague. C'était vraiment émouvant ces petites vies qui étaient parvenues à résister à cette catastrophe. Pour fêter ça, on les a mangés ! Et je milite également contre le nucléaire parce que c'est pas possible franchement cette cochonnerie qui nous pollue notre planète ! Je suis aussi contre la guerre parce que la paix c'est mieux et j'espère sauver le monde avec ma musique et que la paix s'installera bientôt pour tous les peuples et…

**Yoshiki * gros soupir *** Sugi, c'est bon, garde ça pour ton Facebook hein !

**Sugizo :** L'esprit hippie vaincra ! Peace and Love !

**Présentateur * préfère changer de sujet *** Bon Yoshiki, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, vous devez choisir qui ira dans la tour du Père Fouras pour répondre à la première énigme.

**Yoshiki :** C'est Toshi qui ira !

**Toshi * étoiles dans les yeux (enfin derrière les lunettes…)*** Oh ? Tu me trouves plus intelligent que les autres ?

**Yoshiki :** Non ça c'est moi. Mais j'ai la flemme de grimper là-haut alors tu vas faire la corvée à ma place comme d'hab ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, fais attention dans les escaliers !

La main de Toshi fut attrapée par Hyde qui le conduisit sans un mot à la tour du vieux sage du fort qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

**BABAM ! **

**Toshi : **Foutues marches de m**** ! Oh un p'tit vieux ! J'aime bien les p'tits vieux !

**Le Père Fouras** : Bienvenue à toi, courageux candidat ! Mais tu apprendras ici que l'habileté du corps ne suffit pas. Il te faudra l'habileté de l'esprit pour répondre à mon énigme. Si tu réussis, tu obtiendras une clé qui permettra à tes amis d'ouvrir la boîte qui contient un indice concernant le mot de passe de la salle au trésor. Si tu échoues, je jetterai cette clé à la mer et il faudra aller la chercher.

**Toshi * tendu comme un string trop petit*** Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est moi que Yoshiki va balancer à l'eau…

**Le Père Fouras * bras grands ouverts façon Gandalf devant les portes de la Moria *** Couchée avec mes sœurs, j'ai la tête rose ou rouge. Quand on me frotte, j'ai la tête blanche et jaune et dès qu'il y a un coup de vent, j'ai la tête noire. Qui suis-je ?

**Toshi * blêmit *** Oh mon dieu…

**Le Père Fouras :** Quinze secondes !

Toshi réfléchit à toute vitesse, complètement paniqué à l'idée de revenir bredouille devant un Yoshiki qui n'aimait pas les échecs. Il croisa le regard du nain qui tenait le sablier et crut y voir une lueur narquoise.

**Le Père Fouras :** Dix secondes !

_Mais j'en ai aucune idée bon sang, c'est quoi cette énigme ?_

**Le Père Fouras :** Cinq secondes !

Il faut croire que l'instinct de survie a des propriétés miraculeuses parce que tout d'un coup, la réponse apparue à Toshi et il brailla tellement fort que le reste du groupe qui l'attendait en bas l'entendit :

- C'EST L'ALLUMETTE !

**Le Père Fouras :** Bravo ! Voici la clef !

Pour le coup, Hyde se mit à faire la gueule. C'était tellement marrant la tête des candidats lorsque le vieux lâchait la clef par la fenêtre !

N'en croyant pas sa chance, Toshi dévala les escaliers –BABAM ! « Aiheu ! » et s'en alla brandir triomphalement la clef sous le nez proéminent de Yoshiki.

**Toshi :** J'ai réussi !

**Yoshiki :** Parfait !

**Présentateur :** Ca commence bien. Tiens le nain !

Il donna la clef à Hyde qui la passa dans son trousseau.

**Présentateur :** Il vous en faut sept alors direction la prochaine épreuve et au pas de course !

Voici donc nos cinq aventuriers courant en file indienne, Yoshiki courant plus vite que les autres comme d'habitude :

**Yoshiki :** Allez du nerf vous autres !

**Toshi * déjà essoufflé *** Faut que je me remette au sport moi…

**Heath :** J'aurais pas dû mettre un futal aussi moulant…

**Sugizo * fait un clin d'œil à toutes les caméras***

**Pata * très loin derrière* **…..

Ils parvinrent au dernier étage du fort et s'arrêtèrent juste au bord d'un parapet où les attendait un type avec ce qui ressemblait à un équipement pour du saut à l'élastique.

**Présentateur :** La prochaine épreuve est le saut de l'ange. L'un de vous devra passer ce harnais, sauter et récupérer la clef qui se trouvera attachée sur la corde au-dessus de lui. Yoshiki, vous proposez qui pour cette épreuve ?

**Heath * coup d'œil inquiet en bas *** Je te préviens, Grand Chef, c'est sans moi !

Yoshiki ne savait pas trop qui envoyer mais finalement la décision lui fut épargnée :

**Yoshiki :** Il est encore passé où Pata ? Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Pata * en train de passer le harnais *** J'y vais.

**Toshi * admiratif *** Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Pata * hausse les épaules * **C'est la seule épreuve qui ne demande pas d'efforts…

**Yoshiki :** …. Bon tu feras quand même l'effort de lever le bras pour attraper l'indice ?

**Heath * sourire malicieux *** T'en fais pas, il le fera !

Si le présentateur pensait que Pata allait hésiter longtemps avant de sauter, ce qui aurait permis un bon moment de suspens à l'écran avec une musique dramatique, il en fut pour ses frais après que le moniteur eut vérifié la corde et un dernier bâillement de lassitude, Pata se laisse tout bonnement tomber. Yoshiki se pencha par-dessus la barrière :

**Yoshiki :** Non mais regardez comme il est mou ! On dirait un bout de viande pour appâter les requins !

**Heath :** Hé Pata ! Regarde au-dessus de toi !

**Pata * ouvre un œil *** Gné ? Une bouteiiiiiiille !

**Toshi :** Ouah ! Vous avez vu comme il s'est redressé ? Mais où est la clef ?

**Heath * fier de lui *** : Héhé ! Je l'ai attachée à la bouteille ! Il n'y avait que ça pour le convaincre de l'attraper. Et là au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne le lâchera pas !

Il fallut remonter Pata à la force des bras tandis que ce dernier s'envoyait déjà de gouleyantes gorgées de whisky dont la moitié partait à la mer.

**Yoshiki * tire sur la bouteille mais Pata s'y accroche férocement *** Mais donne-nous la clef au moins crétin !

**Présentateur :** Vous commencez bien dis donc ! Deux épreuves et deux réussites ! _Je ne m'en serai jamais douté en voyant arriver cette bande de clowns…_ On ne perd pas de temps, on file tout de suite vers la prochaine épreuve ! *** avisant Pata, assis par terre avec sa bouteille *** Euh…on fait quoi de celui-là ?

**Yoshiki **: Laissez-le là. Ou non tenez, enfermez-le dans l'une de vos geôles, il pourra y cuver à son aise !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, La Boule toujours aussi avenant et filiforme chargea Pata sur son épaule comme un sac de houblon et l'emporta sous le regard consterné de Yoshiki.

**Toshi :** Bon c'est quoi la suite ?

**Yoshiki :** J'en sais rien mais c'est toi qui iras ! Allez on y va !

* Ils repartent à petites foulées, motivés et infatigables sur fond de générique épique. Sauf que…*

**Présentateur * bras croisés *** Euh les gars ? Vous savez où il faut aller ?

**Yoshiki :** Ah ouais pas con…

**Présentateur soucieux de ses prérogatives :** Alors tout le monde derrière moi et en ligne s'il vous plaît !

**Toshi :** Oui monsieur ! ***s'aligne ***

**Paf ! * coup sur la tête***

**Toshi :** Maiheu !

**Yoshiki :** C'est MOI ton leader je te signale ! Sugizo, t'as envie de te taper un tigre ?

**Sugizo :** Non pourquoi ?

**Yoshiki :** Alors arrête tes poses d'opérette et suis-nous !

**Sugizo :** C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité espèce de diva surmaquillée !

**Présentateur :** Allez on se calme !

**Sugizo et Yoshiki en chœur :** Toi la ferme et conduis-nous qu'on en finisse !

Après un long moment de dispute qui serait coupé au montage, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la prochaine épreuve mais Yoshiki était d'une humeur de chien. Toshi se retrouva une salle où se trouvait un tapis roulant. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait plusieurs seaux d'eaux. Dehors, l'équipe pouvait le suivre sur un écran et lui crier des encouragements à travers la porte.

**Présentateur :** Toshi, vous devez marcher sur ce tapis et attraper les seaux d'eau pour remplir le réservoir que vous voyez devant vous. Plus il y aura d'eau, plus la clef remontera vers vous. Vous avez le temps du sablier pour accomplir cette mission.

**Toshi :** C'est-à-dire ?

**Yoshiki :** C'est-à-dire pas longtemps alors remue tes fesses et vite !

**Toshi * monte sur le tapis qui recule quand même vachement vite * **Pouf ! Pouf ! C'est vraiment plus de mon âge…

**BABAM ! **

**Toshi : **Oups, le bout du tapis…

**Yoshiki * s'arrache les cheveux *** Toshi dépêche-toiiiiii !

Toshi remonta sur le tapis, attrapa un seau et s'en mit plein la figure avant d'arriver à verser de l'eau dans le réservoir.

**Heath :** On n'est pas sortis de la rizière à ce rythme…

**Toshi * se noie à moitié en voulant décrocher les seaux tout en courant pour se maintenir à la même place *** J'suis fatiguéééééé !

**Yoshiki :** Arrête de geindre et cours !

**Toshi** : T'es dur avec moi ! ***ZWIP !*** Ca glisse maintenant !

**Yoshiki :** Rappelle-moi de te faire faire du sport quand on sera rentrés.

**Toshi :** Ah mais je ne demande que ça !

**Heath :** Les gars, vos cochonneries, vous les gardez pour vous ok ? Toshi, grouille-toi t'as plus qu'une minute !

Hélas, les efforts mouillés de Toshi ne payèrent pas et il se retrouva enfermé à double tour dans la salle.

**Sugizo :** Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

**Présentateur :** Il va devoir rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Kyo ? Va le chercher.

Le nain patibulaire et chargé d'un énorme trousseau s'avança en grognant, ouvrit la porte et empoigna Toshi.

**Toshi :** Ouinnnn Yoshikiiiii !

**Yoshiki :** Oh ça va, il va pas te bouffer !

**Toshi :** Vu sa tête, on dirait que si !

**Yoshiki :** Fallait être plus doué ! Et au fait, si tu vois Pata, essaie de nous le dessoûler parce qu'à trois, on va pas aller loin !

Le pauvre Toshi dut s'en aller penaud, tracté par un Kyo dont le museau mauvais esquissait un sourire. Yoshiki lança quand même au dernier moment :

- Hé Kyo pas touche hein ?

_Ben oui c'est pas que mais j'en ai encore besoin de mon Toshi __._

La prochaine épreuve nécessitait que quelqu'un plonge dans la mer.

**Yoshiki :** Sugizo vas-y, ça rafraîchira ta grosse tête !

**Sugizo * hausse les épaules d'un air suprêmement indifférent * **Sinon je dois faire quoi ?

**Présentateur :** Vous devez sauter, nager jusqu'au filet qui grimpe le long du mur du fort. La clef se trouve au niveau de la fenêtre d'un vieux chemin de ronde. Faites attention, y'a pas mal de courant.

Sugizo put revêtir une combinaison, l'eau de la Bretagne étant froide même en été. Une combinaison qui le moulait avantageusement, un peu trop peut-être. Quand il en eut marre de le voir s'avancer comme sur un podium de défilé, Yoshiki décida d'accélérer le mouvement :

**Yoshiki *pousse Sugizo à l'eau ***: Allez, n'oublie pas de retenir ta respiration !

**Sugizo :** AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh *** Plouf ***

**Heath :** Joli plat !

Sugizo refit surface, rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière façon « Ariel juste après qu'elle ait été tirée de la grotte d'Ursula » et se mit à nager un crawl de compétition…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague plus forte que les autres vienne l'écraser comme un moustique contre la paroi du fort !

**Heath * ricane *** Lui qui voulait laisser son empreinte !

Mais Sugizo étant bien sûr indestructible, autrement cette fic s'arrêterait là, il éteignit les trente-six chandelles qui dansaient devant ses yeux et se hissa à la force des bras sur le filet qui grimpait le long de la muraille.

Et comme Sugizo c'est monsieur-j'ai-la-classe-et-je-réussis-tout-ce-que-j'entreprends-, vous vous doutez bien qu'il parviendra à récupérer la clef sans problèmes. La suite de l'épreuve serait sûrement ennuyeuse à écrire pour moi et à lire pour vous alors si nous allions voir un peu ce qui se passe du côté des cachots en attendant ?

**Toshi :** OUINNNNN ! Je veux sortir !

Hé ben dans les cachots, Pata et Toshi étaient tous les deux enfermés dans des cellules d'un mètre sur un mètre, tellement étroites qu'ils pouvaient à peine s'y asseoir. Pata, endormi par l'alcool et la chaleur était affalé contre le mur, les pieds contre la grille et possédait encore suffisamment de lucidité pour se dire qu'il avait envie d'utiliser sa bouteille pour assommer Toshi. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de geindre et d'appeler Yoshiki comme on appelle sa mère au secours.

**Toshi :** AAAAAAAH un rat ! Mais c'est dégueu ici !

**Pata * fait un effort surhumain pour articuler *** Toshi…ta gueule.

**Toshi :** Mais j'en ai marre d'être ici, je m'ennuie ! Et Yoshiki a besoin de moi !

**Pata :** Ca m'étonnerait. Fais une sieste, ça fera passer le temps.

**Toshi :** Il faut être toi pour arriver à dormir ici ! *** avisant La Boule toujours aussi imperturbable et son trousseau de clefs, il sourit *** J'ai une idée !

**Pata * hausse un sourcil interrogateur puis finit par comprendre *** Oh non…et dire que je n'ai pas de boule quiès…

Pendant ce temps-là, c'était à Heath de se frotter à une épreuve du fort. Et le pauvre n'était pas gâté du tout puisqu'il se retrouvait à devoir affronter la Lutteuse.

**Heath :** Je vais pas m'battre contre une femme quand même, c'est la honte !

**Présentateur * sourire sardonique *** Croyez-moi, cette femme-là vaut dix hommes !

Heath dut s'avancer en équilibre sur une poutre, armé de ce qui ressemblait à un coton-tige géant, face à une femme masquée en justaucorps. Il crut pouvoir s'en sortir par la galanterie :

**Heath * sourire éclatant * :** Bonjour Mademois…*** PAF ! Et un coup de coton-tige dans la gueule, un ! * **

**Yoshiki :** Fais gaffe si tu tombes, c'est fini pour toi et tu iras rejoindre Toshi et Pata en prison !

**Heath :** Bon…on va laisser tomber la galanterie alors ?

PIF! PAF ! BAM ! BOUM ! BADAM !

**Heath :** J'ai gagné !

**Sugizo :** Non mais franchement, t'aurais pu y aller moins fort sur une femme !

**Heath :** Ah ben faudrait savoir ! La parité c'est dans ce sens-là aussi hein !

**Sugizo * s'agenouille devant La Lutteuse façon prince de shojo avec une étoile au coin des dents *** Ne vous occupez pas ce grossier personnage et permettez-moi de vous aider à vous relever.

!

**Sugizo et Heath s'enfuyant :** Mais aiheu, fuyons vite !

**Yoshiki * ironique *** Pas de trop de bleus les gars ?

**Heath :** Toi ça va ! Je te préviens, la prochaine épreuve, c'est toi qui la fais parce qu'on s'est tapé tout le boulot jusqu'à maintenant !

**Présentateur :** Et une quatrième clef ! Yoshiki suivez-moi, la prochaine épreuve sera…vertigineuse !

**Yoshiki :** Gné ? *** essaie de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais passe tout le trajet à se tripoter la mèche de nervosité.***

Yoshiki avait raison d'être inquiet puisque la prochaine épreuve consistait à faire le funambule sur une corde tendue au dernier étage du fort, d'un bout à l'autre de sa largeur. En-dessous : la salle du trésor pour l'instant occupée par les tigres. Il avait pour s'aider, une barre horizontale dans les mains pour garder l'équilibre. Pensant fortement aux milliers de groupies qui regarderaient l'émission et se pâmeraient s'il parvenait à traverser avec succès, il s'engagea bravement au-dessus du vide.

Mais par malheur, ses yeux se posèrent sur le vide qu'il avait sous les pieds et son courage fondit comme neige au soleil.

**Yoshiki :** Maman…

Heath et Sugizo, trop heureux de voir leur chef dans la panade pour une fois, ne se privèrent pas d'enfoncer le clou :

**Heath :** Allez Grand Chef, t'es un super héros non ?

**Sugizo :** C'est l'occasion de nous montrer tes pouvoirs Blood Red Dragon !

Oui, ils avaient toujours trouvé hautement hilarant le super héros inventé par Stan Lee et basé sur Yoshiki…Ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout cet humour et se mit à brailler :

**Yoshiki :** Quand j'en aurais fini avec cette émission de m*****, je vous ferai bosser jusqu'à épuisement espèce de….AAAAAAH !

Et voilà ! A force de s'énerver, Yoshiki avait perdu sa concentration et son équilibre ! Il se raccrocha de justesse à la corde sur laquelle il resta agrippé de tout son long, paralysé par le vertige et incapable de se relever.

**( Note de l'auteur : dans ces moments-là, une émission de télé croit toujours bon de diffuser une musique pathétique, choisissez la vôtre. )**

**Yoshiki : **J'y arriverai jamais…j'ai mal partout, j'en peux plus. Adieu mes amis, adieu monde cruel, je vais me laisser tomber ! Continuez sans moiiiiiii *** gros reniflement ***

**Heath :** T'es attaché je te signale ! Alors arrête de faire ta tragédienne et bouge-toi !

A ce moment-là, une voix sortit de nulle part résonna magiquement dans tout le fort.

M_OU HITORI DE ARUKENAI _

**Présentateur :** Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin'z ?

**Yoshiki * relève péniblement la tête *** Oh Toshi…

TOKI NO KAZE GA TSUYOSUGITE

**Heath :** Mais il était pas en tôle lui ?

Yoshiki se redressa en équilibre précaire sur sa corde et là…il le vit ! De l'autre côté, il chantait, les mains tendues vers lui comme pour l'attirer. Le soleil qui éclairait ce côté du fort faisait comme un projecteur braqué sur lui. Les mains et les jambes tremblantes, il empoigna la barre verticale et se releva peu à peu en équilibre sur la corde devant les trois autres hommes qui retenaient leur respiration. Et enfin, il recommença à avancer, centimètres par centimètres.

**Toshi:** FOREVER LOOOOOOOVE ! FOREVER DREAAAAAAAM ! Afumeru omoi dake ga…

**Sugizo * perplexe à Heath *** T'aurais pas comme une impression de déjà vu ?

**Heath * grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe * **Oh que si…

**Présentateur * petite larme *** C'est bôôôôôôôôôô !

Guidé par le chant magique de Toshi, Yoshiki parvint enfin à atteindre l'autre bord. Il mit pied à terre et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Toshi * pleure * :** Yoshikiiiiiiii !

**Yoshiki * pareil *:** Toshiiiiiiiiii !

**Les deux en chœur :** Tu m'as manquééééééé !

**Sugizo et Heath :** C'est écoeuraaaaaant !

**Présentateur * se reprend pour ne pas ressembler à un adepte du fan-service *** Dites les deux assortis, faudrait penser à attraper la clef avant la fin du temps réglementaire !

Yoshiki lâcha Toshi et ouvrit la boite pour prendre la clef. En se retournant, il marcha sur un truc mou :

**Yoshiki :** C'est quoi ça ? Oh Pata ! T'es pas resté en cellule ?

**Pata * affalé par terre *** J'aurais bien voulu mais Toshi m'a obligé...

**Yoshiki :** Au fait Toshi, comment t'as fait pour sortir ?

**Toshi :** Héhé ! Ma voix peut endormir le pire des Cerbères !

**Yoshiki :** C'est quoi un Cerbère ?

**Présentateur :** On s'en fout, dépêchons avant que La Boule ne sonne la fin du jeu !

**Toshi :** Ah mais non vu comment il dort, on va avoir du temps en plus !

*** Coup de gong * **

**Toshi :** Mince, il est déjà réveillé !

**Présentateur :** Bon ça vous fait cinq clefs, c'est pas si mal. Direction la salle aux trésors, il va falloir trouver le mot de passe maintenant.

Ils repartirent à petites foulées ( Pata courut un peu plus vite, motivé par la pensée que cette corvée allait bientôt prendre fin.) Devant la salle au trésor, ils utilisèrent les clefs pour ouvrir des boîtes à indices qui leur permettraient de trouver le mot de passe.

**Présentateur :** Bon alors vous avez quoi ?

**Yoshiki **: Beauté.

**Toshi :** Neige

**Heath :** Chant.

**Sugizo :** Boulet.

**Pata :** Vêtement.

**Présentateur :** Vous avez une idée ?

*** Grand silence * **

**Présentateur :** Hé ben on n'est pas rendus…Vous voulez faire un sacrifice pour avoir un indice supplémentaire ?

**Yoshiki :** Non attendez, laissez-nous réfléchir un peu.

**Toshi * méninges qui tournent à fond * **Hé ! Ce serait pas « Canon ? » Canon de beauté, canon à neige, chant en canon, boulet de canon et…

**Yoshiki :** Quel rapport avec le vêtement ?

**Sugizo :** Ah je sais ! C'était une pièce de vêtement portée par les hommes au 17e siècle !

**Heath : **Comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Sugizo :** Gackt portait ça quand il s'amusait encore à jouer les nobles français.

**Yoshiki :** Parfait alors on tente ! En plus, y'a autant de lettres que de membres dans l'équipe !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une fois les tigres rentrés et la grille remontée, ils purent se précipiter dans la salle du trésor et se placer sur l'alphabet dessiné sur le sol, chacun sur une lettre.

**Yoshiki :** Pata ! « Canon » ne prend qu'un « N » j'te signale !

**Présentateur :** C'est bon tout le monde y est ? Félindra, tête de tigre !

La dresseuse de fauves fit tourner une tête de tigre imitation bronze et de longues et angoissantes secondes de silence s'écoulèrent en attendant de savoir si c'était le bon mot.

**Toshi * mains jointes *** hide fais que ce soit bon !

Enfin, ils entendirent le tintement béni de dizaines de petites pièces d'or qui tombaient dans la cage située au milieu de la cour.

**Heath :** Ouaiiiiiis on a gagné !

Comme ils disposaient d'un temps très limité pour ramasser des boyards, ils se précipitèrent en rivalisant d'habileté pour en prendre le plus possible et les verser dans la marmite en fonte à l'extérieur de la salle.

**Heath :** Toshi fais gaffe à la marche ! -BABAM – Rho bon sang, enlève tes lunettes de soleil ! Yoshiki ? Hé ho Yoshiki ça va pas ?

**Yoshiki * paralysé, le regard fou et la bave aux lèvres* **Des bobos...des bobos...des bobos...des bobos...des bobos...

**Heath :** Ca y est, on l'a perdu !

**Sugizo :** Ah ben tout ce fric à portée de main, tu m'étonnes !

Comme faire des allers-retours en courant semblait au-delà de l'énergie de Pata, Heath eut l'idée de le porter et de lui verser plein de boyards dans le creux du ventre. Ils se débrouillèrent suffisamment pour que, lorsqu'il fallut abandonner le trésor parce que les grilles se refermèrent, la marmite en fond contenait une appréciable quantité de pièces d'or. La pesée mesura une jolie somme.

**Présentateur * sacrément soulagé que ça se termine enfin * **Bravo à tous, beau résultat !

**Heath :** On est fiers de nous !

**Pata :** Bon, on peut rentrer maintenant ?

**Sugizo :** Ouais on va ramener tout ça à l'assoc' !

Le sac de pièces d'or sur le bras, la fine équipe quitta le fort et prit place dans un petit bateau qui les ramènerait sur la côte. A mi-parcours :

**Toshi **: Dites…vous trouvez pas que c'est silencieux ? On n'entend personne râler ou nous engueuler !

**Heath :** Et tu te plains de ça ? Moi je profite du bon air !

**Toshi :** Oui mais…j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié un truc…

**Sugizo :** Merde on a oublié Yoshiki !

**Pata :** Et il est où ?

**Heath :** Toujours en train de baver sur les boyards sûrement…

**Pata :** On va se faire tuer quand on l'aura récupéré…

**Sugizo :** Tu veux dire SI on le récupère !

Et c'est sur le sourire entendu des quatre compères que cette fic se termine !

FIN.


End file.
